Dark Desires
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Penguin is a heartless and cruel man who will smile for the light that he loves. Shachi is the oblivious light to the darkness that's his best friend. Penguin/Shachi paring. Warnings; Slightly sexual content and vile language.


"Penguin, why do you always refuse? I would kill for such pretty girls to come at me!" Shachi complained, chin resting on the palm of his hand. His eyes were lingering on the busty ginger that had left in a huff after Penguin had bluntly rejected her.

Penguin merely grunted as he continued to stare at his brunette best friend, eyes never once leaving the other man's lips.

Shachi pouted, completely unaware of what he was doing to his friend. Instead, he wagged a finger in dissatisfaction, "Your standards are too high. I mean, I'm just as attractive as you, yet they always come frolicking to you!" he whined, before slumping into the table, "...Or am I just being too hopeful...?" he whispered to himself.

Shachi raised an eyebrow as Penguin held a finger to his chin, lifting it so Shachi had a clear view of Penguin's amethyst red eyes and silvery locks which were normally hidden under his hat.

A sly smirk curled onto Penguin's lips, "You look rather good to me." he whispered, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of a mildly confused Shachi.

Shachi blinked innocently before he smiled, "Thanks man. That makes me feel a little better-" he replied.

The next thing Shachi knew, his head was slammed into the wooden table, making their drinks clatter, but luckily unharmed. A stiff smile presented itself on Penguin's lips as his hat shadowed his eyes, "Oh, is that so? Good to hear it." he replied, sounding not the slightest bit genuine.

Shachi just gaped as the side of his head was painfully close to the hard material, "P-Penguin...?!" He hissed as his hair was tugged, forcing him to look straight at Penguin. "Oi man! If I said something wrong, just say so-!" he growled.

"_Everything_ you do is wrong!" Penguin spat back, venom burning in his eyes.

Shachi rolled his eyes, "You're rather moody tonight. I knew you needed a woman." he muttered.

Penguin's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned in closer, his breath tickling Shachi's nose, "What I need isn't a woman," he whispered, capturing Shachi in a deep kiss. Shachi's eyes widened, and his immediate response was to pull back, but Penguin's strong hand on the back of his head kept him prisoner.

Sensing that the other man was going to suffocate, Penguin pulled back, but not before mumbling hotly into his ear, "What I need is you. What I want is to violate you so badly that I'll destroy you. Break you into little pieces. So broken that only I know how to put you back together."

Penguin's words brought a deep blush to Shachi's face. The words were dominating and overall borderline cruel and sadistic, but he found himself loving the chills that ran down his back.

Shachi tried to tear his eyes away from the passionate and lustful stare Penguin was shamelessly giving him, but he soon found out his best friend had enough of having his obvious love ignored.

Shachi unintentionally let a quiet whimper pass his lips as Penguin licked the side of his neck, tongue painfully slowly grazing over the soft skin.

"Mine." Penguin whispered quietly before he sucked and softly bit on the delicate skin, and clamped a hand over Shachi's mouth, effectively silencing most of the brunette's protests and moans.

"W-Wait Penguin- nng, w-wait I-I said- ahh, s-stop- mmh..." he moaned, a feverish blush decorating his face. He bit in an especially loud moan when Penguin sucked on his weak spot, a delicious shiver running down his back.

Penguin smirked when he felt the shiver, relentlessly abusing the spot over and over again until Shachi finally let the wanton sounds escape from his throat.

"N-No..." Shachi tried to protest.

Penguin frowned at the blatant refusal and captured Shachi into another searing kiss, hands sneaking into the other's shirt.

Shachi let out another whimper, and Penguin utilized the moment by probing his tongue into the other's mouth, dominating him completely.

Shachi did his best to resist, he really did, but he found the daunting task harder and harder to manage when he felt himself losing his senses at the pleasure he was receiving. His eyes were half-lidded, and laden with lust, resisting the urge to pull at Penguin's hair from ecstasy.

Penguin pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, "Do you understand now?" he smirked.

Shachi scoffed, an action Penguin frowned at, "You're straight, I know that." he answered, leaning back into his chair, unaware of the dark aura that was radiating from his best friend, "...You _are_, right...?" Shachi asked suspiciously.

Penguin grit his teeth together, in a poor attempt to smirk, "I was _supposed_ to be." he answered before he yanked Shachi closer by the shirt, causing him to hiss in surprise. Penguin chuckled, "Until I met you, that is. This is all your fault," he muttered, forcing Shachi into his arms despite the protest that followed.

Penguin stood up with ease, daily training giving him considerable strength. Shachi bit his lip as he was carried bridal style, not liking the positioning one bit. _Well, maybe a _little_ bit... _Penguin dumped Shachi onto a sofa by the edge of the bar, where there was no one around at the moment. Shachi groaned lightly, "Hey-!" he growled.

His protest fell short however, as Penguin loomed over him, and pinned his hands above his head, "It's all your fault," Penguin continued, planting soft kisses all over his neck, causing Shachi to shiver again. "All your fault."

"Nng- Penguin- stop..." It was a futile attempt at this point, and they both knew it.

"No. Take responsibility for once, idiot." he lightly chided, kissing the corner of Shachi's mouth.

Shachi frowned lightly once Penguin raised his head, and continued to stare at him lustfully, "I'll kill you if you're just using me for your own selfish pleasure..." Shachi muttered, a dangerous glint in his eyes showing he was indeed, very serious.

Penguin smiled, "I love you, I really do..." he whispered, leaning down, closing his eyes as he kissed him.

Shachi, meanwhile was fighting a dilemma in his head. He obviously found his best friend attractive, but he was uncertain about how he felt about the other man. Heck, had it not been for the sudden advance, he would have carried on life with a smile that Penguin always had his back. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Shachi inwardly sighed as he gently pushed Penguin away, cringing when he saw a flicker of hurt pass through the other man's eyes.

"I can't do this- It's wrong, I don't know how I feel about you. It wouldn't be fair to you." Shachi defended.

Penguin frowned, "I doubt forcibly advancing on you is fair." he retorted before he leaned into his ear to whisper sweet nothings, "I've always loved you. From the start. You were so oblivious, and I was so cruel. I wanted to break you from the start. But for you," he cringed as he blushed, "For this selfish love of mine, I smiled for you. I resisted the urge to violate you senseless every day, while you slept oh so harmlessly..."

Shachi blushed at the thought of Penguin watching him sleep, how someone could actually savor how defenseless he would have looked. Shachi hesitantly brushed some hair out of Penguin's face, the action causing the other man to stiffen.

Shachi smiled, "You're beautiful..." he whispered.

It was Penguin's turn to blush, and Shachi couldn't help but chuckle, "So cute too."

Penguin pressed his lips together, "Don't tease me..." he muttered.

Shachi smirked as he tilted his head, "But isn't my turn? You've been making me flustered ever since..." he stopped short when he saw the triumphant smirk on Penguin's lips.

"Oh?" he purred, "You liked all of that?"

Shachi, having enough of being messed around with, smirked back playfully, "I never said I didn't..." he retorted.

Penguin leaned closer until their faces were mere centimeters away, "You know, I'm really heartless. A cruel, vile being. But for you, I'll play nice. I'll give you the chance to back out now. We can go back to being nakama, best friends, and I'll smile for you all you want. I'll hide my desire to break you, and you'll just laugh it off every time." he whispered.

Shachi sighed as he smiled, "You really _are_ heartless. Giving me the chance to back out _now_? Why not earlier?"

Penguin grinned, "Because I would never let my victim escape me so soon..." he answered.

Shachi pouted, "But victim sounds so weak..." he muttered.

Penguin smirked, "Then what do you prefer, love?" he mumbled into Shachi's ear.

"I don't remember becoming your love." Shachi retorted.

"I gave you a chance to back out and you didn't." Penguin defended.

"Chance my ass. I didn't even answer yet." he muttered.

"Fine." Penguin growled before he dragged Shachi into a short kiss. Slowly licking and kissing the places he marked him earlier, Shachi moaned quietly in pleasure, "What's your answer, _Shachi_?" he whispered huskily.

Shachi shivered. _Did my name always sound so good coming from his mouth...?_

"Y-You're really not giving me much of a choice here..." Shachi forced out, another moan escaping his lips. Penguin adored the moans and whimpers that poured out of Shachi's mouth, and quickly realized he was already addicted.

"That's the plan." Penguin murmured.

Shachi smirked and hooked his arms around Penguin's neck, causing the silverlette to sigh in content, "You really _are_ heartless."

Penguin buried his head into Shachi's neck, "So are you. Made me suffer for two years. Do you have any idea how many times I attempted to kill you while I watched you sleep? My knife curled in my fingers, heart clenching in pain and tears brimming at the edges of my eyes. It hurt so bad. But I could never kill you. It pissed me off. I was stronger and smarter than you, but even more than myself, you had the most control. But, I'm happy now that I didn't." he confessed.

Shachi frowned, "...I didn't know..." he whispered. "I don't know... I don't know if I can love you that much- I mean, I'll try of course, but-" he stuttered.

"It's fine." Penguin interrupted, "It's enough." he whispered, hugging Shachi tightly.

Shachi smiled and realized he liked feeling of Penguin's slender but muscular body on top of him, "I love you..." Shachi whispered, hooking an arm around his waist.

* * *

**So, uh... It's like borderline smut, but not really, since I still want to keep my fifteen year old innocence. But aren't these two just the cutest things ever! I see a lot of 'dark, evil Penguin' on Tumblr and doushinji, but couldn't find too many of it on . Now the question is simply, upload to which account... It's actually not too shabby in my opinion, but then again, I'm not a hardcore smut reader, so it's up to you people to decide. I **_**might**_** continue, if enough people want me to, but I'm fine with it staying a oneshot forever. **


End file.
